It does not matter
by cainexx
Summary: Ketika Arthur lagi-lagi harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk Marie (Belgium). "It doesn't matter" katanya dengan tersenyum, karena dia begitu mencintai wanitanya.


_Ketika Arthur lagi-lagi harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk Marie (Belgium). "It doesn't matter" katanya dengan tersenyum, karena dia begitu mencintai wanitanya._

Disclaimer: hetalia bukan punya saya.

AN: kemungkinan akan berseri (berlanjut).

(*********)

"Karena keselamatan wargamu lah yang utama. _Stay_, Marie," Arthur berkata tanpa nada yang memerintah, karena dia meminta dari hatinya. Dalam keadaan itu, memangnya apa yang harus dia paksakan? Dia hanya ingin gadisnya selamat.

Marie menatap Arthur yang memandangnya tanpa keraguan. Di mata yang hampir menyerupai warna matanya, terlihat kesungguhan yang mendalam, seperti hati yang berbicara. Dia tahu Arthur melakukannya _untuknya_, Arthur mengatakan itu demi kesalamatannya. Seharusnya dirinya tidak harus berkeras kepala. Tetapi dia tidak ingin melihat pria yang dicintainya, lagi-lagi harus mengorbankan dirinya. Dia merasa lemah. Dia tak suka merasa lemah. Dia ingin mendampingi Arthur, menunjukkan dirinya bahwa dia mampu. Tetapi Arthur malah memintanya untuk tinggal bersama warganya. Arthur berkata seperti itu, tanpa ada beban, tulus dari hatinya. Melihat mata itu, dia ingin menangis. Antara dia malu karena dia merasa lemah, tetapi dia tidak bisa melawan permintaan Arthur karena rasa cinta yang ditunjukkan pria itu. Dia juga sangat mencintainya. Jawabannya akhirnya harus terletak pada dirinya untuk bertahan, dan Arthur untuk menyerang.

Melihat gadis yang dicintainya memperlihatkan tanda-tanda tidak ingin membantah perkataannya, dia tersenyum. "_Stay here, stay alive here_," hanya itu yang aku butuhkan untuk dapat terus berjuang. Dia tidak mengatakan kata-kata yang terakhir melainkan senyum yang menenangkan yang tak sepantasnya berada pada situasi seperti itu.

Kematian semakin mendekat. Dalam perang yang berkecamuk ini, satu-satunya pilihan adalah untuk terus bertahan, dan hidup. Kematian begitu dekat dan apabila sebuah negara kehilangan pilihannya untuk hidup, tidak akan mustahil kalau negara itu akan hilang dari peta.

Marie, menjadi negara yang berada di jantung Eropa, mempertahankan pilihan untuk hidup pada perang yang berkecamuk adalah hal yang sulit. Belgia, yang biasa disebut _the battle field of Europe_, harus bertahan di tengah-tengah perang Eropa. Jerman sebagai penyerang, bertindak sebagai pencabut nyawa. Dari apapun yang Arthur takuti di dunia, mendapati Marie jatuh pada tangan bajingan itu adalah hal yang paling ingin ia hindari. Tak ada seseorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya dan membuat air mata itu jatuh dari matanya yang indah. Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh lagi.

"Kau masih bertarung?" tanya Francis. Dia tampak sakit, ya, dia telah jatuh. Jerman telah menduduki Paris. Perancis harus tunduk pada Jerman.

"Masih," kejatuhan Perancis adalah hal yang sangat disayangkan, tetapi itu tidaklah menjadi alasan bahwa dia harus mundur. Itu tidak menunjukkan bahwa Jerman akan memenangi perang ini.

Francis melihat determinasi pada mata kehijauan pria representasi Inggris itu. Jelas di ingatannya bahwa dulu pria itu begitu kecil dan mudah menangis. Tetapi sudah lama dia sadari bahwa pria kecil itu menjadi begitu besar dan tak terkalahkan. Inggris yang selalu bertahan terakhir, yang selalu memenangi peperangan. Inggris yang pernah menjadi penakluk lautan. Inggris yang tidak ingin tunduk pada siapapun kecuali ratunya. Dia seharusnya tidak mempertanyakan itu. Walaupun begitu itu tetap menunjukkan bahwa dirinya khawatir. Begitu banyak negara yang sudah jatuh. Akan ke manakah perang ini berakhir? Akankah sesuai dengan determinasi yang ditunjukkan pemuda di hadapannya ini?

"Bukankah negara mu sudah aman? Apa gunamu masih bertarung dan membantu kami?" tanya pria yang merepresentasi negara Spanyol.

"Alasanku lebih baik daripada diam saja atau hampir jatuh pada tangan bajingan itu karena keegoisanku," jawab Arthur tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Antonio tertawa getir. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Arthur masih saja bisa menyinggung orang dengan begitu mudahnya. Keadaan Spanyol memang lebih baik daripada Perancis. Sangat baik malah, karena padanya tidak terjadi pertempuran. Tetapi itu malah membuatnya tergelincir. Andai saja Arthur tidak selalu datang kepadanya di sela-sela kehancuran peperangan nun jauh di sana, bisa ditebak dia telah membuat aliansi dengan negara Fasis itu.

"Dan aku tidak membantu kalian. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan wanita yang tak satupun dari kalian dapat menyamai keberanian dan ketegarannya."

Antonio mengangguk. Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu. Seluruh Eropa tahu bagaimana Arthur bertindak heroik, semua ini untuk menyelamatkan gadis Belgia itu. Cinta yang dapat membawanya kepada kematian itu sendiri. Di tengah-tengah harapan yang perlahan hilang di Eropa, tindakan Arthur ini layak untuk ditertawakan. Tetapi tidak ada yang melakukannya, kecuali Kekuatan Poros. Bagaimana pun bodohnya, bagaimana pun kecil kemungkinannya, mereka tahu Arthur tidak akan berhenti.

Kematian sudah dekat.

Kematian sudah dekat.

Peperangan ini sangat tidak mungkin.

Arthur menyadari hal itu. Arthur sangat mengetahui hal itu.

Mereka sudah ditaklukkan. Arthur sudah tersudutkan.

Di sebuah rumah di Antwerp yang telah ditinggal penghuninya, Arthur bersandar pada salah satu dindingnya. Dia meringis akan luka di bagian tubuh kirinya. Ini adalah seperti luka-luka yang biasa ia dapat. Tetapi mengapa ia merasakan sakit yang mahadahsyat? _Gawat_.

Tangan kanan yang masih dapat digerakkan, merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah foto Marie yang tersenyum. Wajahnya putih dan bersih, kemerahan terlihat di pipinya. Rambutnya keemasan tertimpa sinar matahari hangat Belgia, tergerai dengan indahnya menyentuh pundaknya. Ikat rambutnya menyesuaikan di antara rambutnya dengan anggun. Dress yang dia kenakan semakin mengkontraskan kecantikannya. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat dengan kulit putih yang sehat. Dari semua kecantikan yang dipancarkan darinya, bagian yang paling Arthur sukai adalah matanya. Mata yang tidak pernah memperlihatkan kebohongan. Wanita itu berbicara dengan hatinya melalui matanya. Dan dari situ juga terpancar keinginan yang kuat. Tidak ada di dunia ini yang dapat menggantikan hal itu. Perang ini pun juga tidak.

Arthur meraih sakunya yang lain. Dari dalam lipatan kain kecil yang ditenun wanita itu, terlihatlah benda kecil itu. Pada keadaan hujan dan gelapnya malam, dan keadaan kejiwaannya yang mulai redup, benda itu masih bersinar dengan indahnya. Sebuah cincin yang dia peruntukkan untuk Marie. Berbulan-bulan sebelumnya dia mengerjakan pembuatan cincin itu sendiri, dan setelah jadi malah peperangan meletus. Dia berjanji pada dirinya untuk memberikannya setelah semua ini berakhir. Setelah dia dapat kembali melihat senyum Marie dan kemerahan di pipinya, dan mata yang indah itu. Cincin itu ada untuk memberikannya harapan di tengah kemustahilan itu.

Dia mengangkat cincin itu, kemudian menciumnya, sembari hatinya menggumamkan nama Marie berkali-kali. Kekuatan itu pun kembali muncul. Dia menaikkan kembali pistolnya. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini. Dia harus memberikan cincin ini pada Marie.

"Prajurit yang pikirannya tidak berada di medan perang sebaiknya mundur dan mempercayakan rekan-rekannya,"

Deru senjata kembali bergema di udara, melalui telinga siapapun makhluk yang berada di situ.

Arthur seharusnya tidak begitu terkejut. Ya, seharusnya dia tidak terlihat begitu. Marie telah berada di depannya, membalas lontaran peluru yang entah dari mana.

Keinginan yang kuat dan keras kepala. Itu yang Arthur sukai dari wanita itu. Seharusnya dia memikirkan tindakan Marie ini. Berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan persenjataan dan perlindungan yang lengkap. Matanya tidak memancarkan ketakutan, tidak sedikit pun.

"_Stay with me, then, my lady?_"

"_With pleasure, love_,"

[***********]

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
